


Beer and Bad Decisions

by WillowRosenbergWinchester



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRosenbergWinchester/pseuds/WillowRosenbergWinchester
Summary: Reader Request: How about a short one shot of Dean and Willow meeting and liking another, but Xander not thinking he is good enough.





	Beer and Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Neither show is owned by me.

Willow slid up to the bar to order another round of beers. Another beer in another dive bar while they traversed the highways of America looking for newly turned Slayers. 

Moving back to the booth she passed their fresh bottles to Xander and Buffy with a smile before moving in next to Buffy.

"I know it's our job and all, but goddess I am sick of this" Willow groaned and raised her beer in salute, "let’s all hope this girls family don't think we are crazy like the last ones did."

"Amen to that" Buffy clinked her bottle against the other two before nudging Willow. "That guy over there was totally checking you out by the way. Plaid shirt and buff by the bar." 

Willow rolled her eyes at Xander's hastily turned head and smiled knowingly at Buffy.

Glancing to the guy at the bar she gave him a hesitant glance. 6 foot something, dirty blond hair, well built and dangerous looking. Not her type at all. 

Then he smiled at her and she felt her heart jump to her mouth. "Wow." Maybe he was her type. 

Buffy followed her gaze. "Seconded." 

"I don't like the look of him." 

Breaking eye contact with the handsome stranger both Willow and Buffy glared at Xander.  
"He looks like a drifter, shifty."

Buffy laughed and moved her gaze back to the guy at the bar but was soon distracted by the long haired guy who had just joined him. "Make that double wow." 

Willow laughed and dipped her head. "I know I haven't been into guys much of late, but, yeah." 

"Yeah." 

Xander placed his half empty beer bottle on the table, stood up and out of the booth. 

"Well you're both adults and stronger than me, but I'm saying here and now, that those two are trouble." He chucked some dollars on the table. "Don't get too drunk, beer bad; and remember we have an early start." 

With a warning look shot to the two men at the bar he left.

Willow moved round the table to sit opposite Buffy. Blushing she took a sip and motioned with her eyes to the other side of the bar. 

Buffy smirked and turned in her seat. Following Buffy's movement she saw the two guys make their way over with four fresh bottles of beer. 

The shorter of the two motioned towards the empty spaces besides them, "Mind if we join you ladies?" 

Willow glanced at Buffy and spoke in her head. "What the hell, we could use a night off."


End file.
